


Save it

by onihunter305



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Addicted Isabelle Lightwood, Angry Magnus Bane, Episode: S2E9, F/M, M/M, Parental Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: Magnus knew something wasn’t right the moment he heard the telltale sound of Isabelle Lightwood’s distinctive heels on Raphael’s slate floor. If she had hurt his dear Alexander, she was about to wish she had never returned to this apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my other story, "Shaky Ground, Stabilized" so I invite you to read that afterwards. Essentially sets the scene for Magnus to rush back to his loft in search of his emotionally hurt boyfriend.
> 
> Story set right after Izzy pushed Alec away and leaves to, assuringly, return to Raphael's apartment in episode 9.

Magnus had just finished healing the abrasions on Raphael’s face, after giving him a stern talking to, when he heard the telltale clicking of Isabelle Lightwood’s five-inch heels. He knew for a fact that Alexander should be dragging her back to the institute at this very moment to detox her. And yet, there she was, appearing from around the corner.

“Raphael?” She called out weakly, Magnus could hear the struggle in her voice and it almost hurt him. He knew what a strong woman, a strong Shadowhunter, she was. To see her this pitiful was almost painful. He watched as she all but stumbled into the living area. But as much as he felt for her and worried about her, he wasn't sure he would be able to forgive her for what she had done to Raphael.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raphael’s eye perk up at the sight of her. He felt bad for his child, although Isabelle was well known amongst the Downworld, she rarely if ever truly spent ‘quality’ time with the children of the night. Magnus was sure she was using him for his venom, to sooth her addiction. And his poor, love-starved, child fell for her act.

“Go, get some clean, non-Shadowhunter blood and sleep this off,” Magnus instructed Raphael. The shorter man looked as though he was about to argue, but a firm look from Magnus made him think better of it and with one sad glance at the woman approaching them, he walked into the next room without a sound. 

“Raph—“ Izzy tried to call out, but Magnus interrupted her and moved to block her view.

“Isabelle, I must say I am surprised to see you back here so soon. Already in need of another fix?” Magnus asked harshly. He knew he wasn’t being fair, Raphael was just as at fault in this situation as Isabelle, if not more because he knew what her blood would do to him, but he found himself wanting to defend the man he thought of as a son. 

“No… I… I came to see… Raphael,” she shivered out, saying his name louder than necessary, hoping to draw him back into the room.

“I believe you have seen enough of him for a while. Why are you not with Alexander?” Magnus asked, truly surprised that her protective older brother had already let her out of his sight. He winced slightly thinking of the other man, who was probably very upset with him right now. He hadn’t meant to keep anything from Alexander, especially anything that would hurt him as much as his sister being in danger. He thought he had done the right thing, right up until the point he saw the Shadowhunter pummeling the man he considered part of his family, after he stopped said man from drinking his sister’s blood. He understood Alexander’s pain and frustration, he just prayed the other man would listen to his explanation once everything settled down and that he would forgive him. 

“I told him to leave me alone. He’s been doing a fine job of that recently. Should be easy for him,” she spat out, clearly feeling strongly about the words she was saying, as untrue as they may be in Magnus’ opinion.

“Excuse me? Are we talking about the same Alexander right now? Would die for his family? About this high? Striking features?” Magnus said, hand held over his head, shocked by the anger he heard in her voice as she spoke of her beloved brother.

“Pssh, like he even cares? He didn’t notice…Raphael did. He didn’t help me…that was all Raphael,” She seethed, her eyes searching for the vampire. Magnus was sick to his stomach, seeing how addicted she was. It appeared as though she had truly delved too deep and he wasn't sure she would be able to detox this one on her own. He briefly entertained the idea of offering his help, and magic, to ease her detox. But then her words caught up with him, and his stomach dropped as he processed what she was saying. He prayed, to anyone who would listen, that she hadn’t said those vile lies to Alexander. 

“That is the venom talking. It is making you irrational and angry,” Magnus said, listing two of the obvious symptoms of vampire venom addiction. 

“Like you would know, you’re the reason he couldn't be bothered,” she spat back. 

“Whatever you say isn’t going to cause the reaction you may be going for, I know this isn’t you talking. I do need to know, did you say these things to Alexander?” Magnus asked, feeling concern rising within him. If she had said even half of these terrible things to his sensitive boyfriend, he didn’t want to think about how he would have taken it. 

“I told him…” She hesitated, clearly thinking about what she had actually said, “That Raphael was there for me when I needed him, that he saved my life. That Alex couldn’t even be bothered noticing that something was wrong. I told him I don’t need his help, that I’m not his baby sister anymore,” she spat out that last line. 

“What you have done Isabelle… What you have done to my son, forcing his addiction back on him, I truly believe I can forgive, in time. For he is at fault here, just as you are. What you have said to me, is nothing. I have heard much worse. But what you have said to Alec, after everything he has done for you, I’m not sure will ever leave me. You better pray, to whatever angel will listen to an addict like you, that he is alright. For if anything happens to him because of your callous words, you will learn why no one wants me as an enemy. Now, get out,” Magnus said, his eyes flashing gold as his anger got the best of him. 

Isabelle stumbled back, as is Magnus’ words physically assaulted her. “I…” she opened her mouth, as if to defend herself.

“Save it,” Magnus interrupted, his voice cold. He gave her a moment to comply before, with a flourish of movements, he removed her from the building using his magic. He deposited her outside of the institute, where he hoped someone would find her her a detox her. As angry as he was with her, he knew Alexander would want nothing to happen to his sister, so he did his best insure her safety. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. 

After quickly making sure Raphael was settled and casting a barrier on his penthouse to prevent a certain Lightwood from being able to enter, he quickly created a portal for himself to get back to his loft, praying Alec was there, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy needed someone to put her in her place and I seriously hope that someone does that next episode. As sad as I am for it to be the winter finale, they better fix some things! 
> 
> According to the promo, and the promotional photos I've seen, it would appear that Magnus and Alec make up after some sad looking Magnus moments in the beginning. But nothing about Izzy and Alec making up. She needs to apologize for the shit she said!


End file.
